venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Dean Venture
Dean Venture is one of the two titular Venture Brothers and a main character on the Adult Swim program of the same name, serving as a parody of such boy adventurers as The Hardy Boys and Jonny Quest. He is voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas. Appearance and personality At the beginning of the series, Dean is sixteen years old (see "Death" and "rebirth" below), tall and thin, and wears his reddish-brown hair in a slightly longer style than his fraternal twin brother Hank. His face is freckled and he usually wears a sweater-vest over a button-up shirt with trousers that are slightly too short for his height, giving him an appearance highly reminiscent of Peter Parker. At bedtime, Dean wears Spider-Man pajamas. He is (or at least was originally) younger than Hank by four minutes. Also in many episodes it has been shown that he has a "crush" on his neighbor Triana Orpheus, daughter of necromancer Dr. Orpheus who lives in a wing of the Venture Compound. While Dean and Hank both seem to have inherited the adventurer's spirit from their grandfather, the legendary scientist Jonas Venture, most of his athletic prowess seems to have gone to Hank, although Dean has shown himself capable of beating up much larger boys when angered. Of the two, Dean resembles more of his father, Dr. Thaddeus Venture, in that he inherited Dr. Venture's red hair and a budding knack for superscience, and shows a genuine love for solving mysteries. He gets dizzy when he stands up quickly and is often overpowered by his brother during horseplay. Compared to Hank, he is also marginally more intelligent, shy, naïve and sometimes logical; both siblings, however, show a tendency to lose touch with reality more suited to much younger boys. In A Very Venture Christmas Dr. Venture calls Dean "more feminine" than Hank. Though reserved and naïve, people seem to generally take to Dean. He is able to generate some interest in the otherwise cynical Triana Orpheus, and even got Monarch Henchman #24 to open up to him. Like many teenaged siblings, Hank serves as both best friend and worst enemy to Dean (and vice versa). On a moment's notice, they switch from wrestling with each other to enthusiastically pursuing a new adventure together. Both boys tend to speak and act in an oddly quaint manner, using interjections like "Golly!" and "Gee whiz!" despite the modern-day setting of the show. This is largely a comical acknowledgment of the works they parody (such as the above-mentioned Hardy Boys and Jonny Quest). A possible explanation that fits the show's continuity, however, is as follows. The boys do not attend school and have little contact with their peers, instead being educated via subliminal learning aids installed in their beds. These devices were built by Dr. Venture's father, and he has probably not bothered to update the language used by the program. This seems to be supported by the fact that in "Hate Floats" the beds play a recording about the Grand Coulee Dam read by Jonas Venture Sr. This seems to suggest that the curriculum has not been updated since Thaddeus Venture's childhood. Despite being the show's title characters, Hank and Dean usually play very minor roles in each episode. They typically conduct laughingly juvenile investigations into what they consider to be mysteries (which are often very mundane matters) and are occasionally abducted by villains. In the new Season 4 Trailer, Dean is shown to be wearing a speed suit and has begun developing a mustache. He has also become somewhat more masculine in personality, particularly regarding Triana Orpheus. Family and friends Dr. Venture has been a single parent for an unknown period of time, and very little has been revealed about the boys' mother (a likely suspect for their mother was revealed in "I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills" an insane and ex-OSI agent Myra Brandish, who nicknames Dean after a popular brand of sausage, "Dean, Dean, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean Sausages"). Apparently, Dr. Venture has not shared any of this information with Hank or Dean either; during the episode "Hate Floats," Dean happily jumped to the conclusion that Dr. Girlfriend was their mother when she displayed cursory knowledge about the boys. One of Venture's only references to the boys' conception was an enigmatic comment in "Careers in Science" that he created them in a "moment of passion" and could end their lives in similar circumstances. Venture is, for the most part, a reluctant father. He frequently expresses nothing but annoyance towards the boys, and shows a general lack of concern over their well-being (sometimes wondering where they are only after they have been missing for many hours). In one instance, Dean admits that Dr. Venture sometimes calls him Don or Dave, implying that he can not be bothered to remember his sons' names. The Venture family's bodyguard, Brock Samson, treats the boys with more respect and affection than does their father, dispensing advice and showing a good deal more patience with their immaturity. In an uncharacteristically paternal moment, however, Dr. Venture took Dean to the mall as a birthday present to buy him his first "speed suit" -- which turned out to be an identical version of the short-sleeved jumpsuit his father habitually wears (except Dean's was red). Venture's decision to buy this garment for Dean but not Hank may indicate that he is grooming the more academic boy to be his successor as a "super-scientist." This is proven in the episode "Perchance to Dean", when Dr. Venture, after deciding Dean's "clock was ticking" after Dean lost some of his hair, decides to start Dean's super-science training, giving him access to his "Egg": a chair he listens to progressive rock records on for inspiration. He also gives Dean his very own miniature lab in the panic room, to keep him from distractions. Dean takes to both and tries to grow his hair back, only to think he accidentally cloned himself (it was actually a mentally deranged clone of him that was rejected by his father; see below) While both boys express a vague, wide-eyed interest in "pretty girls," Dean has become particularly smitten with Triana Orpheus, the gothy teenage daughter of Venture ally and tenant Dr. Orpheus. Unfortunately, Dean appears to share his father's ineptness with women; he often babbles incoherently and manages to embarrass himself in Triana's presence. In private, he engages in childish fantasies of rescuing her from dangerous situations and "practicing being a boyfriend" with her. Hank is well aware of this crush and frequently needles Dean about it. His feelings for Triana may be more than a childish infatuation, however; in the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!" Dr. Orpheus theorized that the machine in which Hank, Dean and Brock had been trapped could only be opened by true love. Shortly afterwards, the doors opened when Dean heard Triana speak his name. Triana has shown no sign so far that she knows about Dean's feelings for her, however, on several separate occasions, she did describe him as "kind of cute" and even admitted this to him in the episode The Buddy System, indicating that his feelings are not completely unrequited. Notably, he soundly thrashed Dermott Fictel in a hysterical fit after Dermott was "very rude" to Trianna. This leads to a photo from the subsequent montage sequence to show Triana fawning over Dean flexing his biceps. Episode-specific information In "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!", Dean first met Triana and was infatuated with her almost at first sight. When Dean, Hank and Brock became trapped inside Dr. Venture's virtual reality fantasy-fulfillment "joy can" invention, Dean was able to find the way out through the power of true love when he heard Triana speak his name. The plot of "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean" largely revolved around Dean's case of acute testicular torsion and its subsequent treatment, particularly the humiliating aspects. He was awkwardly unable to convey the location of his pain (other than "no-nos," "down there" or "in the rocks") and shyly refused to let his father examine him. After Pete White and Billy Quizboy were improbably able to correct the condition with emergency surgery, a parade of family and friends (including Triana) visited him while his crotch was wrapped in bandages. Dr. White thoughtfully presented Dean with an envelope containing the remains of his recently-grown pubic hair, since the operation required its removal, and Quizboy told Dean that during the operation, he had "hooked him up with the complete package," the meaning of which was lost on him. Dean's slightly superior intellect often proves no match for Hank's slightly superior strength. In many situations, Dean finds himself the unwilling subordinate to Hank's wishes; he was forced to serve as his brother's slave after losing a bet in "Mid-Life Chrysalis" and became an employee at Hank's grinder and lemonade stand in "Tag Sale -- You're It!". In "Past Tense," Dean refuses to believe Hank's assertion that Brock kills bad guys; he insists childishly that the police carry them away in sleeping bags rather than body bags. When their father and Brock are both kidnapped soon afterwards, however, Dean thinks clearly enough to ask the original Team Venture for help in rescuing them while Hank panics. Dean finally got a date with Triana in "Victor. Echo. November.", a double date also which also included Hank and Triana's friend Kim, arranged by Dr. Venture and Dr. Orpheus as part of a deal involving the Orpheus' family's rent payments. The date went predictably badly, partially due to Hank's bizarre behaviour and partially because The Phantom Limb, The Monarch and Doctor Girlfriend happened to be at the same restaurant and an argument between the Limb and the Monarch led to the former calling in a Guild hit on the Venture family. Dean, however, performed admirably during the fiasco, although finally embarrassing himself with Hank at the date's conclusion. When the Venture family was waylaid in Ünderland on their way back from a costume party in "Love-Bheits," Dean's Princess Leia costume caused Baron Ünderbheit to mistake him for a woman and the Baron decided to take Dean for his latest bride. Dr. Venture, Brock and Hank were unable to stop the wedding from taking place, but when Dean revealed his true gender the Baron was deposed for violating Ünderland's same-sex marriage ban law and the Venture family was able to depart with the blessings of the country's new, democratic government run by Catclops and Girl Hitler. He helped the spirit of Abraham Lincoln save the current president in "Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner?" by eventually building Lincoln a suit made of five-dollar bills, after unsuccessful possession of Dean's body. To Dean's horror while under Lincoln's control he nearly kissed Hank. Lincoln (who indicated that he had access to Dean's memories) expressed knowledge that the boys had sexually experimented with each other previously. In "Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)", Dean suffered an episode-long series of hallucinations loosely based on The Neverending Story; while hallucinating he smashed the main engine of the Monarch's cocoon, causing it to crash. Many of the characters are surreal depictions of people he knows, such as Quizboy Billy appearing to him as the giant boy detective (and who at one point refers to him as "a bit of a pussy"). As part of his hallucination, Dean freed some enslaved orphans, extolling the fact that they were now free to live normal lives. He goes on a diatribe reflecting his true feelings for his father and the life he has created for the boys. Dean, while seemingly more naive than his brother concerning the carnage and perversion that surrounds them, is actually quite aware of his often manic and abnormal life. His only wish is to live a life in his own room and away from the supervillains trying to kill him on a daily basis; this hints that he has repressed many of the awful things that surround him and uses his childlike nature as a sort of defense mechanism. In "Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel", Dean is the only person to whom a dog named Hitler - said by all except Dean to be the incarnation of Hitler and embodiment of evil - reacts with friendly enthusiasm rather than aggression. Whether this implies that Dean is secretly evil at his core is yet to be determined, though his father has mentioned on sporadic occasion (and notably in jest) that he fears Dean may one day turn into an "evil scientist" if not guided correctly. In "Perchance to Dean", Dr. Venture implies that Dean Venture was named in honor of famed album cover artist Roger Dean. In "The Revenge Society" he is revealed to be the rightful Sovereign of the Guild of Calamitous Intent by David Bowie, owing to his blood descent from Colonel Lloyd Venture of the Victorian Era Guild, further hinting at his possibly evil nature. In "The Better Man", The Master, while appearing to Triana in the form of a middle-aged Dean, claims, among other things, that Dean is uncircumcised, and will only be able to produce deformed children due to the amount of times he's been cloned. Though it's likely The Master was exaggerating at least some of his story to convince Triana to stay with her mother and become a sorceress (as he mentions the deformed children are a result of Dean been cloned so many times, were in reality Dean has been revived 14 times but all the clones used were created at the same time, therefore he has only been cloned once), he may be right about the more mundane details. "Death" and "rebirth" The Venture Bros. provided a surprising finale to its first season as Dean and Hank apparently died in a fiery explosion. The last scene of "Return to Spider-Skull Island" shows Brock and Orpheus looking at the boys' charred corpses in horror as Dr. Venture says, "Alright; get their clothes" in a resigned, matter-of-fact tone. The second season's first episode, "Powerless in the Face of Death" revealed that Venture easily cloned the boys; in fact, they had died more than a dozen times previously (according to Brock, they died fourteen times, thus they are in their fifteenth versions). Development pods accelerate the clones' growth until they roughly match the boys' age at the time of their death, and an audio system implants recorded memories and basic knowledge into their minds as they "incubate." Myra Brandish claims to have given birth to them 19 years ago, though, so it is assumed that some time is required to advance the clones to the same age the previous boys had at the time of their death, thus causing a "lag" between their chronological and biological ages. Neither brother is aware that they are clones. When the latest version of Hank and Dean were awakened at the beginning of the episode "Hate Floats," Brock and Venture pretended it was their sixteenth birthday. The boys were presented with ID cards apparently reused from the previous set of clones; when Hank questioned his ID's incorrect date, Venture brusquely dismissed his questions with "curiosity killed more than the cat, boy." The boys also once stumbled into a room containing spare clone-slugs of themselves and were traumatized until Dr. Venture, in a rare moment of quick thinking, managed to convince them the clones were to be a gift for the boys ("A whole big army of yous"). Then he offered the boys macaroni and cheese, effectively tricking his sons into their normally affable state again. Due to Dr. Venture's reluctance to discuss his sons' mother (not to mention his "super-science" background and lack of social skills), some fans have speculated that Dean and Hank were never born in the conventional sense and are merely clones of their "father." This is somewhat far-fetched, however, since the clones' identical appearance in every "generation" would imply that they would both look like a young Dr. Venture if this were the case. (As shown in "Past Tense," the college-aged Thaddeus Venture looked very different than do Hank and Dean.) Further, Dr. Venture has vaguely referred to the boys having an actual mother on two occasions—once he said that he created the boys in a moment of passion, and another time they asked him about their mother, he said he realized he never told them about her, but was then cut off. Nobody knows if Myra Brandish's claims of motherhood are accurate, but it seems possible, as Dr. Venture freely admits that the two have had sex and Henry Killinger appears at the end of the episode and refers to Dr. Venture's encounter with Myra as a failed reunion. However Henry Killinger refers to Hank and Dean only as "His boys", making their connection with Myra still quite ambiguous. Myra does, however, have blonde hair, providing the genes to give to Hank, who also has blonde hair. In the commentary track for "Hate Floats" Doc Hammer states that not only is Dean Dr. Venture's protege, he is his actual clone while "Hank is a clone of Brock." He then goes on to state that he just said it on the commentary which makes it law, and laughter is heard in the background. However, this is sarcasm, as Jackson Publick had earlier denounced that claim on his Livejournal.Jackson Publick's Livejournal A deranged clone of Dean appears in the episode "Perchance to Dean". This was an imperfect clone Dr. Venture rejected back when the boys were still infants. The clone then took to living in the rarely used attic and harvested the tissue of other dead dean clones so he could build a 'dean suit' and cover his deformed looks. He also listened to and monitored the boys, copying their behavior. However, clone Dean's warped mind also produced a hallucination of Dr. Venture who constantly belittled him, telling him he wasn't good enough. However clone Dean lost the last clone with a good enough face for his suit and was told by the hallucination to kill Dean and take his place. The two had a confrontation which ended with Dean's new lab being destroyed and clone Dean finally gaining his hallucination's acceptance. Unfortunately clone Dean accidentally hugged one of the many explosive Dr. Venture decoys that Sgt. Hatred had set up, thus destroying him. Other "deaths" Dr. Venture stated that the boys have died 14 times before, though only 11 of these deaths have been revealed. Aside from dying in the hoverbike incident in "Return to Spider-Skull Island", Dean's other "deaths" were showcased in "Powerless in the Face of Death". The montage shows Dean meeting his demise by: *being sucked into the X1's jet engine *a giant robotic spider that burst into the boys' room *reenacting the William Tell "arrow and apple" legend with Hank *being decapitated by a clothesline while riding his hoverbike *being mauled by what appears to be Dr. Venture in werewolf form *falling on a pair of safety scissors (after ignoring the age old admonishment against running with scissors) *falling into a pit of spikes *being electrocuted when Dr. Venture accidentally spills liquid on their learning beds. *a gas leak in the Venture Compound (which killed the boys in their sleep). "The silent killer"--as their father put it. Additionally, Dean was bludgeoned to death with a flashlight during a flashback sequence in "Viva los Muertos!" The often comical clips serve to supplant the dour tone lingering from Dean and Hank's deaths in the first season finale. While Dr. Orpheus was deeply broken over the boys' deaths, Brock and Dr. Venture treated it as a rather routine matter. It has also been mentioned that they were killed, possibly multiple times, by Myra Brandish, their alleged mother. Mother *Dr. Venture has vaguely referred to the boys having an actual mother on a few occasions: **In "Careers in Science", Dr. Venture says that he created the boys in a moment of passion.Episode "Careers in Science" **In "Mid-Life Chrysalis", the boys directly asked Dr. Venture about their mother. He realizes that he's never really told them about their mother, and begins to tell them about her, but is cut off before he could go into more detail.Episode "Mid-Life Chrysalis" **Also, in "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!", the image of Dr. Venture makes a reference to their mother while Hank is in the fantasy world of Dr. Venture's "joy can", with Hank hearing her voice off screen. However, this was the idealized fantasy world of Hank's in which he had a mother (with Dean's absence implied), and likely had no basis in real events at all.Episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!" **In "Powerless in the Face of Death", Dr. Venture implies that the boys' mother was ugly. When he mentions losing his virginity at 24, Dr. Orpheus says "That is awful!" (Referring to his continued cloning of the boys). Dr. Venture scoffs, and replies "You didn't even see her, it was horrific."Episode "Powerless in the Face of Death" Despite this, Dr. Venture appeared sad when he was getting ready to describe the boys' mother in "Mid-Life Chrysalis". But this could be referring to her insanity, as he was obviously afraid of her in The Invisible Hand of Fate *Hammer and Publick have confirmed that the boys do, in fact, have a biological mother.Video of Doc Hammer and Jackson Publick at Dragon*Con '08 via Adult Swim References Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional twins es:Dean Venture